A Christmassy Drabble Collection
by CUtopia
Summary: ... because Christmas is over. Master of timing :D Warning: Many characters and many random scenarios. - Newest: "Excitement", in which Sirius is annoying Molly a bit with his Christmas excitement
1. Christmas Euphoria

Entry for "Guess the Name of the Reindeer"at "Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges and Assignments)"

Severus Snape

Min 100 words

Okay, random ideas formed to random drabbles. Reading on your own risk :D

* * *

Rolanda Hooch had a huge smile on her face as she did hang the last crystal ball to the green Christmas tree that she had organised from Hagrid.

The tree was glittering from all the crystal balls and the tons of tinsel while a uncountable amount of candles and light-chains dipped the room, together with the fire crackling in the fireplace, into a warm light.

Oh, how Rolanda loved Christmas...

She stepped back to muster her creation with glistening eyes just as the door opened and a wave of cold air swept into the room, along with a tall man in black robes who stopped in his tracks as soon as his dark eyes met the first kitschy decoration item.

"Salazar...", Severus mumbled, feeling like he had just entered one of his personal nightmares. "This must have been the wrong door..."

"Severus, you are back!" Rolanda smiled and approached him to wrap her arms around her partner. "How do you like the decorations? I felt like we should have it a little bit nice here for our first Christmas together!"

Severus tried to remain calm, even though it demanded all his will to do so.

"It looks... a bit... eehh... excessive. Salazar, it... you did not seriously think that I would like this?! I mean, look at this, it is..."

Severus was breathing heavily by now and he was happy that Rolanda and he were alone so there would be no witnesses for his moment of helplessness, of being overwhelmed by the situation.

Rolanda looked quite sad as she mumbled:"You do not like it?"

Severus took a deep breath before he could gather his courage to give her the answer:"I hate it, Rolanda. I am not the cheery type, obviously."

He gulped as he was sure to have seen the shimmer of tears in her golden eyes, but suddenly her gaze darkened. Cautious as he was, knowing how dangerous Rolanda could be, he took a step backwards.

"This means war, Severus. I will not give up until you wear that damn singing reindeer sweater I picked for you!"


	2. All Voldi Wants for Christmas

Entry for "Guess the Name of the Reindeer" at "Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges and Assignments)"

Tom Riddle

I hope you enjoy it :D

* * *

_Santa,_

_...or whatever your name is, I don't care. They say that you will demand of me to say if I was "naughty or nice" - I feel like this will be a inappropriate question to ask somebody like me. Accusing me of possibly being something like naughty is a insult to my evil mastermind. _

_And nice – I bet you will only ask me that once, old man._

_Also, if this is a try to hear about my newest plans, it will not have success at all – I am too smart to fall for such a trick!_

_Well, as I have no choice... here are my wishes, but don't think I would need a questionable existence like yours to fulfil them!_

_\- a new set of shabby chic robes that underline my evilness_

_\- a new sleeping blanket for my dear Nagini – she is totally annoying because hers is itching and then she wants me to let her sleep in my bed_

_\- the death of Harry Potter _

_\- the reign over the whole world_

_Also I would love some chocolate, but only the dark one – and I mean the really dark one!_

_I will watch every step of yours, old man, and I will control if you give me the right presents – and not only because these pictures of you look suspiciously like that old Dumbledore in a red morning gown._

_Lord Voldemort_

Voldemort did put the quill down and shot a dark look at Nagini, growling:"I will never ever play Truth or Dare with you again!"


	3. Die for Chocolate

Entry for "Guess the Name of the Reindeer" at "Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges and Assignments)"

Oliver Wood

* * *

"Is he still after us?!" James asked, his breath coming out in short puffs from running. Sirius and he pressed their backs against the stone wall behind a tapestry.

"Probably," Sirius grinned, his signature mischievous twinkle in his dark eyes. "I mean, didn't you hear his screams? And did you miss how he set the Christmas tree in the Entry Hall on fire?"

"Sirius, I am really scared of this Remus. I never thought that he could get that angry. I think we should try to make peace with him!"

"Naah, we are just starting, my friend! I have so many ideas in mind... if my everything goes accordingly to my plan, we won't have to do any homework for the rest of the term!"

"All of this only to support your own laziness?!"

"Yup."

"But he will kill us!" James hissed, jumping as he heard the loud, enraged voice of Remus Lupin coming closer. "Sirius, is it really worth it to die?! He will most definitely kill you – you stole his giant chocolate Santa!"


	4. Naughty or Nice

Entry for "Guess the Name of the Reindeer" at "Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges and Assignments)

Fred Weasley

I hope you like it :)

* * *

"I don't know what he is waiting for. Do you know it, Gred?"

"No, Forge, I have no idea either. He did not need so much time for the other kids", George answered and crossed his arms in front of his chest, simultaneously with his brother. "It feels a bit unfair to me."

"Hey, you! We want our presents!" Fred exclaimed, pouting a bit.

Santa Claus helplessly scratched his white beard as his eyes wandered from his "Naughty or Nice List" back to the two redheads again and again – he could simply not tell them apart and it also seemed like his glasses had been jinxed.


	5. Excitement

Entry for the **"Sims 3 Progression Challenge"** \- Personality Traits: Natural Cook

Entry for **"Hopscotch"** at **"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges and Assignments)"**

Prompts: "Stop jumping!", Grimmauld Place (location), statue (word), "You're making me mad"

Entry for **"Alchemy"** at **"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges and Assignments)"**

**Task:** This week your task is simple really, write the perfect story while using a list of prompts.

**Prompts:** (Restriction) No using the word "Said"; (Restriction) No First Person POV; (Word) Ridiculous

* * *

"Molly, what will we be eating on Christmas?," Sirius asked only a few days before Christmas, while Molly was preparing breakfast for everybody.

"Stop jumping," Molly replied dryly, eyeing the way Sirius was really jumping up and down in excitement. He really made no attempt to hide how he loved to have everybody of the Weasley family here at Grimmauld Place.

"Oh, and how do you like my decorations? I also have some eggnogg, do you want some?," Sirius babbled, grinning widely while he accioed a bottle and two cups.

"You are making me mad, Sirius! If you don't immediately become a statue or help me..."

"I am looking forward to my presents..."

And suddenly, it dawned to Molly why Sirius was behaving a bit ridiculous – he had not properly celebrated Christmas for fifteen years.

"I will be baking cinnamon rolls this afternoon – do you want to help me and eat the dough rests out of the bowl?," she offered kindly, smiling motherly at Sirius, whose eyes were sparkling with joy.

"Only if we sing christmas songs together!"


End file.
